objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Copycat
Copycat, or "TV of Extraordinary Doom" is known as "Mr. TV Robo" or "The Copier" in 'Normal' media. Copycat is likely experimental, but his gender and origins are unknown. The only thing people know is that it was on the same day the comet landed. Personality ALMOST like Magic Orb, Copycat uses magic, but way more complicated, in fact, it's not magic at all, it's just science. It has the ability to suck the prey's life, and when it does, it becomes that objects, except 100% more anime and with all the limbs. Not only that, when it gets eliminated, it will not get affected (meaning that sending him to the LOL or anything isn't useful) and instead make the host inanimate and eating him/her, thus killing him/her and becoming the host. Whenever it copies someone, it has the same personality as the person it absorbed. Even the most host cannot stop him; instead, it will just randomly regenerate if it is successfully eliminated and do the same thing when it kills the host, except grind their soul. It is known to make the Gendabenda-3000, a device which genderbends his enemies, the Oldytimes25018, which oldifies contestants (thus making them their old versions of themselves), the Host Weakness Identifier, which identifies the weakness of the host, thus knowing their weakness, the KawaiiDesuM8, which apparently makes contestants have anime faces ("And it's just made for my crush, Bug Net!"), and the RotoElement, which apparently, if an attacking contest, will use. The RotoElement can either fire a waterbolt, a fireball, dust, or even a mini tornado. Thus it has LOTS of enemies. He does not have a sense of gender and assumes that people like Mushroom is Female. Whenever it dies from somebody when it's not a contest where you have to attack people, they will start going insane (because of copycat's insanity powder it breathes when it's at near death) and start attacking their opponent. However, in TFFM, Copycat does not do that because it assumes that if it does that, it will become inanimate by that. Friendship *Icicle - Despite being a psycho, it thinks Icicle is OK. Status: Friends *Bug Net - They have developed a "crush". Status: Friends *Magnet - It assumes that Magnet is just wanting to prove it's better than Magnet. Status: Enemies *Sign - Copycat uses Sign to mock. Status: One-sided Friend *Witch Hat - Witch Hat insulted Copycat's "coolness" and Witch Hat got death. Status: Enemies *Question Block - Copycat sometimes ground pounds on Question Block, resulting in Question Block dropping a mushroom. Status: Enemies (Question Block has no idea how this is happening) *Seaweed - Copycat likes using Seaweed's bombs to attack contestants. Status: Friends *Axe - Before, they were enemies, but it realized Axe done nothing wrong. Status: Friends *Yarn Ball - Yarn Ball asked if they like to form an alliance. Copycat denied and Oldytimes'd him. Status: Enemies *Fire Flower - "Ugh! You are so normal! I'm going to eat you! (eats fire flower and gains power to throw fire) Yay!" Status: Enemies *Everyone Else except Friendship - They just hate it since it's a mary sue. Status: Enemies Gallery Copycat.png|Pose made by Scrapper. If one looks closely, they can see the group pic of TFFM. CopycatBody.png|Copycat's Old Body. It was expected to have the old versions of the contestants.